


Happily Ever After (Below the Waist)

by orphan_account



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay sex for beginners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After (Below the Waist)

**  
TITLE: **Happily Ever After Below The Waist  
**WORD COUNT:** 1,000-ish  
**  
RATING: **NC17  
**SUMMARY:** Gay sex for beginners.  
**  
A/N: **Part three in the confessions-verse.  
~

"Okay?" Pete asks for the hundredth time, unable to help himself.

 

Patrick rolls his eyes, but his face is scrunched up in a deeply puzzled expression, and Pete isn't sure what to think about that.

 

On the other hand, if Patrick had his fingers up _Pete's _ass right now, Pete is pretty sure he would be hyperventilating or something, so maybe he should stop harassing the poor dude.

 

"How does it feel?" he asks, genuine curiosity blending with his own natural skepticism about this entire idea.

 

Patrick appears to contemplate his answer intently before he replies. "Weird," is his eventual assertion, delivered with such gravity that Pete can't quite help snorting a laugh.

  
That's not an unusual reaction for either of them, when it comes to The Big Gay Sex. 

 

They've taken it slowly, because Patrick needed to—and because Pete did, too, honestly. He has, arguably, more experience in this area than Patrick, but neither of them actually went into this situation, like, _gay,_ and frankly, they have both had a _lot _to learn along the way.

 

And yeah, somewhere along the line, Patrick's dick has stopped looking quite so silly to Pete, and Patrick has stopped leaping skittishly away from Pete's cock mid-blowjob like he's staring down the barrel of that one eye-exam machine that might fire off a sharp blast of air into your eyeball at any given moment, and they've both managed to stop bursting into fits of giggles every time they end up naked together, but this...this is the first time they've tried anything like _this, _and Pete is man enough to admit that he is sort of a nervous fucking wreck about it.

 

"Dude," Patrick prompts, shifting awkwardly. "Hi, remember me?"

 

Pete bites his lip against the slightly-hysterical snickers that want to escape, and drops an apologetic kiss against the skin of Patrick's chest. Carefully, he starts moving his fingers, spreading and stretching the way he'd read about in an attempt to make the next part easier. 

 

Patrick grimaces, but doesn't object. "This," he announces after a moment, "is just fucking bizarre, I want you to know—_oh._"

 

Pete's eyes widen—this is it, he's found it, the fabled prostate he's heard so much about!—and he immediately repeats the motion, breath caught in his throat.

 

Patrick sucks in a quick breath, cocking his head slightly to the side with an air of intense concentration, and makes a deliberate shifting motion with his hips. Pete's fingertips roll across a barely-noticeable bump, somewhere deep inside him, and Patrick's eyes sort of cross a little.

 

"Wow," he breathes shakily.

 

Pete wholeheartedly agrees. Wow, indeed.

 

He rubs against that same spot as best he can for awhile, watching in fascination as Patrick's cock twitches and began to swell, feeling an answering twinge in his own dick. 

 

"Wow," Patrick says again. "_Do _something."

 

Pete freezes, wide-eyed and suddenly breathless, and tugs his fingers free to fumble with the condom and lube. Gay sex certainly involves a lot more paraphernalia than straight sex ever did.

 

Patrick watches him warily, lazily stroking himself while he does, probably to keep from losing interest in the proceedings. These explorations tend to be as much about laughter and silliness, between them, as they are about sex and getting off—which doesn't stop them from being great. Truthfully, Pete is _grateful _that it's Patrick he's sharing this with, because there is no one else on earth he would have felt comfortable learning these things with, laughing and mocking and sharing each new discovery with. 

 

It's fun, and it's heady, and sometimes it's scary as hell, and right now is definitely one of those times.

 

"Are you ready?" Pete asks anxiously, hovering uncertainly over Patrick but not making any move to push inward.

 

Patrick huffs a laugh. "How the fuck should I know?" he wonders reasonably, then adds, "Don't break me, okay?" and wow, Pete did not need _that _mental image in his head.

 

He sits back on his heels. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

 

Patrick glowers. "Maybe," he says crankily, "you just had your _fingers up my ass, _and if you were going to pussy out on me, you should have thought to do it before we got that far. Now, get up here and fuck me already."

 

"Oh, sexy," Pete observes, grinning. "Sometimes I honestly don't know how I resisted your charms all these years."

 

"You're going to be resisting my charms a lot longer than that if you don't do something, pretty much _now._ Seriously, get on with it, motherfucker."

 

Pete's breath catches again, because _God, _he's about to fuck _Patrick, _and he—he sort of doesn't even know what to do with that, in his head.

 

He moves back into position, pressing forward with equal parts urgency and fear, and he can't stop staring at Patrick's expression, which is wavering back and forth between curiosity and blatant alarm, and _ohmygodsofuckingtight,_ this can't be right, Pete has to be hurting him, has to be—

 

Patrick bursts out laughing.

 

Pete physically flinches, because _fuck, _Patrick definitely shouldn't be, like, _clenching_—not if he wants Pete to be able to get all the way in before the whole thing is over, at least—and it's only a moment later that the indignation catches up with him.

 

"Hey," he manages, his voice maybe a little more 'strangled' than 'offended,' but it doesn't even matter, because his own lips are starting to twitch in spite of himself, and he doesn't even know what's funny yet. It's just hard not to be happy when Patrick is laughing, that's all. "What the fuck, dude?"

 

"This—" Patrick can barely even form words, he's laughing so hard. "This feels _so fucking weird, _Pete, you don't even know."

 

Pete tries to glare. "We are having _sex, _Patrick. The least you could do is try to take it seriously." He's having a hard time not giggling, himself.

 

"Sorry, sorry." Patrick clears his throat, which does yet more fascinating things to Pete's cock, and then attempts to school his features into his best impersonation of what is apparently supposed to be ecstasy. "Ooh, baby," he says breathily, and then bursts into laughter again halfway through, "more, harder, give it to me—" and that's pretty much when Pete loses it and starts laughing right along with him.

 

"You're such an asshole."

 

"Ohmygod, don't say 'asshole' right now, you freak."

 

Pete falls apart, dropping his face into Patrick's neck and laughing and laughing and laughing, and somewhere along the way the rhythmic clenching of Patrick's body in time with his laughter overwhelms him, and then he's coming and laughing all at once, which is something he has honestly never done before, and this is the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to anyone in the history of _ever—_but at the same time, sex has kind of never been this amazing and fun before, either.

 

He pulls free of Patrick's body as soon as he has himself under control, and Patrick makes a hilarious face at the way that feels, and Pete is still snickering as he slides down Patrick's body to suck him off. 

 

He's pretty sure this isn't the way that sex is actually supposed to work.

 

But that's okay. They'll figure it out, they'll get it right. And until then, they'll just keep having fun their own way.

~

End

  


 


End file.
